A Fox's Black Flag
by JerryK90
Summary: This is a Assasin's Creed/Naruto crossover but I wanted the couple to be Ino/Naruto. Ino thought she loved Sauske. Thoght he was so strong and could protect her and save her. But he never pays her the time of day. So when she hears Naruto singing. Which man will she leave? Which will she follow? Read and comment n.n
1. Chapter 1

**A Fox's Black Flag.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Assassins Creed if I did oh Fox boy would be a badass. Anyhow this is gona be a Naruto/Ino love story. Plenty of counsel bashing and oh Sasuke gonna be good n.n so without further adieu, enjoy n.n~**

It was a typical day for Ino Yamanaka, 8:00-12:00 ask Sasuke-kun to go out on a date.

12:00-12:10 fight with forehead over Sasuke-kun! He's so hot! Stupid forehead.

As she tried to think of whatever else was on her agenda for the day she was walking pass the Hokage monument when she heard singing, it sounded like a choir.

'I bet it's Sasuke-kun singing it sounds so soothing, yet sad, poor Sasuke-kun!' She thought to herself as she ran pass the monument to find that wonderful singing, rushing pass tree limb to tree limb.

As Ino came upon the lake that was near the old Namikaze compound she saw the Hokage and his ANBU guards up ahead looking towards the source of the melody.

Their heads were down in silence and if anyone would look close they could tell the Hokage and all the ANBU were silently crying.

'I shouldn't be here, the Hokage seems so sad at this music and I could get into trouble.' Ino thought to herself, as she was just about to leave a gentle hand was suddenly on her shoulder as she turned to see her Hokage.

"Ino, follow me, you can listen if you want. I know your curious, I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind a small audience." He whispered to her as to not disturb the song while he silently shook his aged head no..

'That music, that pain is Naruto's?!' Ino thought to herself following Hokage-sama with a small gasp, but she quickly covered her mouth.

As she jumped to a branch beside the Hokage the small crowed of Shinobi were still silent, even Ibiki Morino, the Sadist of Konoha was still as a stone right along with Anko Mitarashi.

What really got Ino's Attention was the HUGE ship in Konoha's bay and all of the Naruto clones singing, I mean damn it was enormous!

As she settled in Naruto and his clones started to sing again while they all worked.

**~Disclaimer: I don't own The song or rather the sea shanty 'Leave Her Johnny' by The Woods Band. Minor tweakage to the song though, I'll explain in a little while why I did that~**

_Naruto: "O I thought I heard The Old Man say",_

_Naruto Clones: "Leave her Sasuke leave her."_

_Naruto: "Tomorrow you will get your pay."_

_Naruto Clones: "And it's time for us to leave her."_

_Together: "Leave her Sasuke, Leave her."_

_"Oh leave her Sasuke Leave her."_

_"For this life's to long oh this I know."_

_"So its time for us to leave her."_

_Naruto: "Oh this place is foul so full of pain."_

_Naruto Clones: "Sasuke can you see her?"_

_Naruto: "She walks with him but I don't know why."_

_Naruto Clones: "Because i can see her."_

"Oh Naruto-kun Forehead's hurt you so bad! This whole village has!" Ino said to herself as she ran towards the ship, she was in tears, she couldn't hold back the sorrow as she ran ahead pass the Hokage and everyone else.

As she used a kunai to cut a line against the side of the ship she shot in the air looking down at the boy she now came to admire saying to herself as she glided down to the boy.

**A/N: _Think of when any of the Assassins like Altair or Ezio Which I don't own btw for Disclaimer references. When they run and cut that cable and shoot up the side of a Building holding the line._**

Naruto at first was In shock, but now softly smiled at the angel, his angel he'd been calling for. For oh so very long.

"Naruto-kun, I'll never leave you!" Ino whispered in happy tears as she came gliding into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**A/N: ****_For anyone wondering why I had Naruto sing that shanty I thought like he baring his soul out. Sasuke always has Ino's attention, while Naruto's singing he's saying to Sasuke leave her, let me find a place in her heart to call my own, to love and be loved by her._**

**_Anyhow read and review and leave comments who should join the crew and The Order n.n_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ino-Chan don't cry It's ok." Naruto said as he wiped a tear from her cheek when Ino broke their hug.

"No Naruto-kun, its not ok! You're singing, I could tell you were in deep pain! That stupid Forehead she hurt you so bad!" Ino practically screamed in sorrow as she looked up at Naruto, but he just smiled softly at her.

"Boss, we finally got through to the ship's brig, man it's gonna take a while to get this old thing a float but we found this box and it looks like it's from dad." One of Naruto's clones said with a grin as it brought him a box.

"Naruto-kun, why did you sing that song about Sakura she doesn't even like you, she's always wanting Sasuke since he's our class' "Rookie of the year", and why are you at the Namikaze estate?" Ino asked finally getting the nerve to ask after she calmed down, after the Hokage and a few ANBU hopped onto the deck.

"Jiji I think its time to drop my mask, I want to tell her." Naruto said to his Jiji first chuckling as he turned from the box to look at Ino and Sarutobi, Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and started talking to Naruto in a serious tone asking if he was sure he was ready to tell someone.

"A months worth of pay, oh Dango here I come thank you little brother I owe you Ramen." Anko said grinning as all of the ANBU and Ibiki were paying her, they had made a bet when Naruto would tell someone his secret, and it appeared Anko had won

Sarutobi, Ino and Naruto all walked inside the Namikaze compound as two clones carried the box from the ship inside, Ino looked up over the fireplace and saw underneath a strange symbol beside the whirlpool symbol, it was a tri prong kunai with the words 'flash' underneath it.

"Can someone tell me whats going on here?" Ino asked looking between Naruto and Sarutobi.

"Ino, what I'm about to tell you is a S-class secret of this village, understand that Naruto for some reason trusts you, if you betray his trust or mine child I will have no choice but to kill you." Sarutobi said turning to her as he sat down on a chair watching Naruto and the clones leave to go upstairs with the box.

_'What secret about Naruto-kun is so bad I'd get killed over it?!'_ Ino thought to herself with a small gulp as she sat down in front of the Hokage.

"Ino tell me, what do you know about the Nine Tailed Fox's defeat?" Sarutobi continued as he noticed her nervousness.

"The fourth Hokage was a great hero, he defeated The Kyuubi by using a forbidden jutsu that cost him his life, but sir what does that overgrown fuzzball got to do with Naruto-kun, and why does the village seem to hate him so much? And why is he in the Namikaze estate now, is he living here?" Ino asked repeating the first part like it was written in the textbook.

"Ino that's not entirely true, the reason the Yondaime was able to defeat it was indeed a forbidden Jutsu, but Ino, The Kyuubi was a beast of pure energy, pure hatred and the only way Minato Namikaze could defeat that beast was to seal it away." Sarutobi said very seriously taking a deep breath to finish his explanation.

_'H-how can he still be sane?! After everything this village has done to him, after what I've done to him!'_ Ino wondered to herself, her mind was a whirlwind of emotions as she put the pieces together.

_'Naruto, she now knows and let's hope she handles it well.' _Sarutobi thought to himself as he noticed the emotions on the girls face guessing she had figured it out.

As Naruto came down the stairs Ino and Sarutobi saw him in a white coat with armor plating on his shoulder and two gauntlets on both his wrists. Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack thinking it was Minato back from the dead he looked so much like his father, a true warrior stood before him now, one ready to learn, to grow for his village and for the Creed.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sarutobi got over his shock he smiled warmly as Ino hugged the blonde haired Jinjuriki, Sarutobi was proud of this girl.

_'I knew my village has not lost it's will of fire, Minato, your son will make you proud.'_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he watched them talk about how Naruto was the Fourth's son and how he inherited the Namikaze estate.

"Naruto-kun, why did you sing that song earlier, you know Sakura doesn't like you." Ino asked since it was early and Naruto and Ino had some time before the Genin test, so she decided to ask him the all bugging question.

"Oh no, I wasn't singing about her, I was singing out to you Ino-Chan, I wanted your attention, your love that you always give to Sasuke." Naruto said chuckling and blushing a bit underneath his hood stealing his resolve while he heard a snickering fur ball in the back of his head.

_'Doesn't he love Forehead? He asked her out almost every day in class, but he says he likes me, I don't understand?'_ Ino thought to herself in shock, she was floored.

"If you liked me, then why did you always ask Forehead out every day? Why didn't you come to me, to tell me you loved me?" Ino asked curiously looking puzzled.

"Ino you have to understand the Naruto you see in class is Just a mask so to speak, when Naruto started to show progress in his training the village one and all from the teacher's to some of my ninja sadly tried hindering him as he learned. So I told him to create that mask a false persona so that way he can grow without problems." Sarutobi said to Ino deciding to speak up as he took a puff of his pipe.

"Ino-Chan the reason I kept asking Sakura out was just for show to act like the class clown, to always make her hit me so I can gain attention, I never really liked Pinky, I like you." Naruto said smiling softly at Ino while stretching his legs.

"Ino, Naruto I think you'd better hurry on to class now or Iruka probably will not let you take the exams if your late." Sarutobi said to the two kids breaking up the heartwarming scene he was watching with a chuckled.

With an 'Oh crap!' and an 'I'm late!' Both kids rushed out of the Namikaze estate doors heading towards the academy.

"Oh Naruto, drop it in class, no mask, understand?!" Sarutobi called out, no practically yelled out to Naruto.

Naruto did a 'Hai Jiji', when he got into the village he approached a building and started to do par-core up a building to get to the rooftops, from window sill to drain pipe he climbed his way up to the top of the building.

"What's the Kyuubi brat up to now? Why the Hokage lets him near our children I'll never know." Villager's whispered to each other as they looked on in disgust as Naruto climbed up the building.

Naruto didn't care about the sneers or any of the hate though as he got to the top and looked towards Ino as she was heading home to get ready for the exam.

'With Ino-Chan knowing my secret and even accepting me as the fur ball I can finally be happy after so long. It's a start at least, now I can find a place in her heart where Sasuke is." Naruto thought to himself with a small smile.

As the wind blew across the rooftop where Naruto was he started running across the rooftops, a slither of red chakra on his feet as he was moving faster to start his days as a Genin of Konoha after this test, to be one step closer to his dreams; being Hokage of Konoha and to follow in his father's footsteps and protect this village even with his life.

"And to start a family with the girl I love" Naruto said to himself looking back to where Ino's house was, in a sudden swirl of flames he did a 'Leap of Faith' off the building closest to the academy and was gone.

**A/N: _Hey reader's I know when some of you read the first chapters Naruto has the Namikaze compound early as a kid, reason why? Sarutobi had enough of the villager's trying to burn Naruto's apartment down so he took Naruto to the Compound one day and explained everything to him, from the Kyuubi to who his father is._**

_**Now I know most people think that he's way too young to know that, but I see it as he's growing into his responsibility as the Namikaze heir, a**__**nd also I'll explain how he got the ship and about the box later on.**_

_**~Read and review n.n~**_


	4. Chapter 4

As Naruto appeared in a flame Shunshin scaring the crap out of everyone that was there, Iruka asked Naruto to take a seat and wait for class to start.

"Hey Shika how about a game of Shogi to pass the time?" Naruto asked as he turned to Shikamaru, Shikimaru who was asleep at the time (ever lazy Nara) opened his eyes at the 'Troublesome' voice of Naruto, at first he thought like everyone else (He didn't call Naruto names, he was to cool to do that crap) the blonde 'Dope' or 'The Dead last' as they say wanted to challenge him to a match.

'This Naruto, he feels different... Like there's an aura of calm and a collective Nature about him, he may make this match Interesting.' He thought to himself as he silently pulled out the Shogi board and studied this new Naruto in front of him, from the white cloak to his newly acquired gauntlets, he smirked as they began to play.

**~Meanwhile with Ino~**

The young Kunoichi was finished getting ready, as she walked down the stairs she saw Anko Mitarashi with another box with that strange symbol just like at Naruto's place.

_'I wonder what she's doing here with a box from Naruto-kun?'_ Ino thought to herself as she stepped down from the bottom step.

"Well brat, it seems my little brother wants you to have this, hell he even got you a purple one thinking you would like it since you'll be joining us soon for training." Anko said with a grin as she munched on some dango and sat the strange box down.

_'One, this was the scary-snake lady of Konoha, and two, it's a free gift from a boy who would be dumb enough to refuse that?' _Ino thought to herself not wanting to complain as she opened the box and saw a purple version of what Naruto wore to class except it was trimmed to be worn by a woman and there was fewer armored plating to make room for more agility.

_'Sure we're not related by blood, but who cares, the boy was so alone in that house after he was told everything by Hokage-sama I decided to stay with him.' _Anko thought to herself as Ino went real quick to change, Anko was happy she was living in the Namikaze compound with Naruto, her adoptive brother.

_'We're so alike he knows my burden and still accepts me as family because he knows oh to well how he has a burden of his own he can't control. Hell the little Gaki has been working to the bone studying his father's seals to find out how to remove HIS 'curse mark' I'm glad I live there, thank you Hokage-sama, Little Brother.' _Anko thought as she rubbed the back of her neck.

_'I don't know why, but by wearing this cloak and using these weapons I feel complete, like there was a hole that has finally been filled because of Naruto-kun.' _Ino thought to herself happily as she jumped from the second story inside the house and landed gracefully in front of Anko in her new cloak and two wrist blades.

"I see you like The Order's Uniform, it looks good on you Gaki, but you've got a long way to go." Anko said still grinning like a madwoman as she saw the delighted smile on Ino's face.

"Anko-sama what's with these boxes that Naruto-kun seems to have and what's this 'Order' you're talking about?" Ino asked, she felt she had to ask since she figured Anko would know more about these boxes and the Naruto-kun she was falling for.

_'Gotta file away that kun suffix for later blackmailing and teasing. hehe' _Anko thought to herself making a mental note before answering.

"Why Ino, it's The Order of Assassins." Anko said to Ino with a smile and a laugh.

**A/N: _Yo cliffhanger's I know I do them alot but I want to really get you interested my reader's into my story. Not just go from what everybody knows from Naruto. Poll._**

_**-Should Naruto find the apple of eden on the wave arc?**_

_**-should Ino find The staff from ezio's game (can't remember its name?**_

_**-or the mysterious 3rd member find a mask (my own OC artifact.)**_

_**~Read and review n.n~**_


End file.
